


Wait, HOW many??

by alittlebriton



Series: Tentacletober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Prompt: "How many of those are there?"It turns out Cephalopod-like creatures have a lot of EVERYTHING.





	Wait, HOW many??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clizzy and it's tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> Why are all my tentacle fics so fluffy? I don't know. But they are, so enjoy.

The sight of it makes Clary feel sick. The severed tentacle is lying on the floor in a pool of inky blood, still flopping and curling as it it wants to still attack. Her kindjal glistens with the creature’s blood.

“Clary!” Izzy’s voice yells from behind her and she turns immediately only to see another tentacle stop, jerking, a couple of inches from her throat, held in place by Izzy’s whip.

“It’s regenerating,” Jace shouts, hacking at another arm to get closer to the creature. “It’s fast. Alec, we have to find the heart.”

There’s a sickening slurping noise as Izzy’s whip finally eats through the tough skin and the tentacle falls to the floor, jerking grotesquely at Clary’s feet. She shudders and jumps over it, caught easily in Izzy’s arms.

“Are you ok?” Izzy asks breathlessly, pushing Clary’s bangs back from her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m good.” The warm sweaty solidity of Izzy against her is all she needs as she indulges in a moment to touch, to hug, to press her mouth to Izzy’s jaw before she jumps back into the heat of the battle.

A thick adamas arrow whistles past then to bury itself in the body of the creature. It bellows in pain and Clary ducks as it squirts scalding black liquid in her direction.

“Why won’t this thing die?” Jace yells, shooting an alarmed glareat Alec, who drops his bow and gives it a look like it’s personally betrayed him. Clary has a momentary flash of concern over Nephilim schooling.

“Three hearts!” She shouts at Alec and hears him swear from behind her. “It’s got three hearts! The other two are by the gills!”

“What kind of fucking animal has three hearts?” She hears him shout back, and then -

“Move!” She rolls sideways, away from the searching tentacles regrowing before her eyes, as three arrows whistle past her and bury themselves in the creature. It stops, all tentacles falling to the ground, and then with a wheeze that grows in volume until it’s a death bellow, making all of them drop their weapons to cover their ears, it implodes, showering them with saltwater, ink and sticky viscera.

“This is disgusting,” Jace says with feeling after they all take a moment’s silence to contemplate their lives and how they’ve all led them to this moment. This dripping, tar-like moment.

“Magnus just bought me this shirt.” Alec’s hair is matted to his head and he looks ridiculous. He seems to be aware of this as he’s glaring at all of them as if they are personally responsible for making Magnus likely steal another shirt. Jace makes the worlds tiniest violin gesture and Clary stifles a giggle.

“I loved those boots,” Izzy bleats mournfully, and Clary moves to comfort her girlfriend.

“It’s ok,” she says, trying to find a clean patch of skin on Izzy’s cheek to kiss, pushing her wet hair out of the way as Izzy continues to ponder her ruined footwear. “I’ll take you shopping. I feel we deserve a day off. Right, Alec?”

She glances up at Alec who rolls his eyes at her, shaking his arm so entrails land with a splat on the floor before turning to leave.

“You can all have the day off tomorrow. I, however, am taking tonight off. So I’ll be going back to the loft to not move from a bath for at least two hours while you three will be writing this up.”

“Hey!” the three of them protest at the same time as they follow Alec out of the sewers.

“No arguments. Try not to set anything on fire.” The set of his shoulders tells them that he’s extra grumpy so after a shared look they don’t argue anymore.

“It was so smart of you to know about the three hearts,” Izzy whispers at Clary, giving her a dazzling smile and throwing her arms around her shoulders as they walk. 

“Well sure,” Clary says, cuddling closer, ignoring how they are sticking together and making sucking noises as they walk. “They have one more than you do.”

“Wait, I have two hearts?!” Izzy exclaims, looking excited, flushed from the fight and still gorgeous, even covered in ink and goo. Clary’s the luckiest girl in the world.

“Yeah, ‘cause you have mine,” Clary delivers her punchline with a grin, ignoring Jace’s small groan behind them and pressing a disturbingly salty kiss to Izzy’s laughing, delighted mouth.


End file.
